


Spark And Fade

by SummersRain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tragedy, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersRain/pseuds/SummersRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey was diagnosed with cancer, it felt like Frank's entire world had fallen apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark And Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.

Death. A word that tasted bitter and foul and stung the tip of your tongue when using it in serious terms. It was an inevitable fate that every living being would have to recognize and face at one point in life, it's simply impossible not to. Everyone know's that death will come and consume them eventually, it's fucking guaranteed, but that doesn't make it any less painful. Somehow death is always watching, patiently waiting around the corner for the right time to just jump in and take the life it was waiting on, to come in and yank the life and soul out of a person, waiting to end it all.

Frank himself knew that death was a part of being a human, hell, everyone knew that, but it was hard, and it was even harder when the person that death would come to next was Mikey, his Mikey, his everything. And that was all because of cancer, horrible, awful, brutal cancer that was slowly but surely draining every last drop of life from Mikey. 

It hurt to even look at Mikey, his eyes no longer had the gleam behind them, they had faded to a dull grey, and so had his skin, it would now tear and bruise if it was gripped too hard in the slightest because of how weak the flesh had gotten. And he was pale, so, so pale, almost like freshly fallen snow, but his skin also now had the tinting of ash covering it too. His hair had gotten thin and lost almost all of it's natural mousy brown coloring. But worst of all, was how tired and broken Mikey looked all of the time, he never smiled his amazing smile anymore, he was just so...sad.

Who could blame him, though? In the beginning, the doctors had said that Mikey could beat this, that he could survive it, they had filled them with so much hope, they had given them so much to believe, and they did, they truly did. But after three months, three short months, ninety one days, two-thousand one-hundred ninety-one hours, seven-million eight-hundred eighty-nine two-hundred thirty-one seconds, all of that hope, everything they were fed to believe by so many people, all became a lie.

On the night of the three month mark, the doctors came into Mikey's hospital room, and confessed to them that the treatments hadn't been working at clearing up the cancer, and then they told them the worst news of all, Mikey had maybe a month, or two if lucky left. A month. A fucking month. One month, a total of thirty days, that Mikey might have had left to live. 

Mikey was in hysterics by the time the doctor had left. Frank held him that night, he held him so closely and tightly, trying to put every ounce of love and care he had for Mikey into the embrace. No physical contact could even begin to comprehend how much Frank loved Mikey though, he loved him more than life itself, Mikey was his world, Mikey was his universe.

Frank had absolutely no clue on what he was going to do with himself when Mikey's gone for good, he needed Mikey, he needed to have Mikey in his life with him forever, he needed to be able to hold Mikey every night, he needed to talk to Mikey for hours without end about nothing at all, only to enjoy being with each other, he needed all of that, he _wanted_ all of that.

Now, the whole entire month had went by in a flash, and here it was, Frank was pretty sure it was July by now. Frank had stayed by Mikey's bedside for almost all of June, only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom occasionally, but here it was, possibly Mikey's last night ever.

"I don't want to die, Frank." Mikey whispered, his grey, lifeless eyes pooling with fresh unshed tears, the salty wet drops spilling down his ash grey face. 

"I know baby, I know. I don't want you to either." Frank looked down at Mikey's barely living form, he was beautiful. He might have looked worn down and exhausted on the outside, but Mikey was always beautiful to Frank, no matter what he looked like, he was beautiful.

Gerard was silently sitting across the sterile hospital room, watching the scene before him with teary eyes. Gerard for sure did not want to lose his baby brother, they were close, and loved each other very much, Gerard couldn't take losing something that special.

"You're so beautiful." Frank said shakily, a soundless sob shaking through his body as he gently gripped Mikey's frail hand and interlocked their fingers.

"God, I love you so much." Frank leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Mikey's. Mikey's lips were cold and dry, but nonetheless having them connected with Frank's felt amazing, and soothing. Frank's bottom lip quivered against Mikey's, and Mikey pressed his mouth harder against Frank's in attempt to calm him down and try to stop him from crying.

The two of them eventually broke away from the other, but Frank kept his forehead lightly resting against Mikey's, staring into his eyes and almost swearing he saw the all too familiar gleam flash through the orbs.

Mikey smiled, for the first time in months, and the sight alone made even more tears run down the sides of Frank's face. Just knowing the very fact that he won't get to see that beautiful, perfect smile ever again, made Frank cry even harder.

"I can't lose you, Mikey, I need you, I need you so bad." Frank whispered, smoothing the tips of his fingers through Mikey's thin hair.

"I love you Frank, never forget that." Mikey laid back against the hard and uncomfortable hospital bed, and closed both of his eyes, his heart beat steady and relaxed.

"I love you too, Gerard." Mikey said, loud enough for elder brother to hear. Gerard slowly walked over to the side of Mikey's bed, standing next to Frank and watching as Mikey's heart monitor grew slower, and slower, until a flat line.

Neither of them could seem to cry or utter a single syllable, or make any kind of movement. The shock of the reality was far too much to allow them to do any of that.

Mikey was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just made myself cry so hard jfc.


End file.
